


More Than Pretend

by samandbucky



Series: Stucky Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dinners, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Bucky's family is having their usual family dinner like they always do on Valentine's Day, but this time he's decided to ask Steve to be his 'fake boyfriend' so his mother will stop bugging him about bringing a date home. Steve says yes, despite the fact that he has very real feelings for Bucky and doesn't want this to be 'just pretend'.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084706
Kudos: 47
Collections: Marvel Fluff Bingo, Stucky Bingo 2020





	More Than Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill(s): A1 - Fake Dating (StuckyBingo) & fake dating (MarvelFluffBingo) & Free Space (stb-bingo)  
> and this is the first fic I'm writing for the stb-bingo!

“I’m sorry. You want me to _what_?” Steve asks, stunned, as he stands in front of Bucky.

“Stevie, come on. It’s just for one day, and then we can call it off as soon as we get home,” Bucky says, bouncing on his feet lightly. “My parents-”

“Are very sweet people, and I don’t want to lie to them!” Steve argues.

“But we have family dinner every year on Valentine’s Day, and every year they ask me why I haven’t brought home someone because I’m twenty five now. So I just thought, well, you’re my best friend, and it would be the most believable if I told them I was dating you. They both love you.”

“And you couldn’t have found some random dame to bring to your family dinner?” Steve asks, frowning. “You know there are plenty of girls who throw themselves at you for your attention, right?”

“No,” Bucky huffs. “It has to be believable. Stevie, please.”

“You can’t keep using that nickname. It’s not fair,” Steve groans. “Damn you, Bucky Barnes.”

Bucky whoops with victory, and Steve wishes he could be mad at Bucky, but how can he be when he’s so in love with the guy and he’s willing to do anything for him? Even if it means suffering through a big Barnes family dinner, pretending to be his boyfriend, likely to make a fool of himself. “The dinner is tonight at seven, so make sure you wear something nice.”

“I don’t have anything nice!” Steve shouts as Bucky walks away from him. “Damnit!”

Steve spends the next four hours panicking about the Barnes’ family dinner tonight, going through his whole wardrobe, which already isn’t a lot to start with. Steve has gone to Bucky’s house many times for family dinners before, but only ever as his best friend. Not his boyfriend. There’s a difference, and Steve wants to impress Bucky’s parents. Even if it’s only pretend. Steve can pretend it’s real in his mind.

“You look nice,” Bucky says when he returns home, a half an hour before they’re supposed to leave to head over to Bucky’s parents house. “Jesus, Steve. You’ve been panicking, haven’t you?”

“Uh, you kind of sprung this on me last minute, Bucky!” Steve hisses.

“Okay, you’re upset and have every right to be, but I promise that I’ll make it up to you later. Let’s go!” Bucky exclaims, grabbing Steve’s hand, and dragging him out of their small apartment. “Honestly, you don’t have anything to be worried about. Just be yourself, and it’ll be fine.”

“It’s kind of different when I have to pretend to be your boyfriend. Do we even know what we’re going to say to them when they ask about our story?” Steve asks, walking beside Bucky.

“Our story?” Bucky asks, looking over at Steve curiously.

Steve rolls his eyes. “You didn’t think of what to tell your mom when she asks how we get together?”

Bucky huffs. “Well, I thought it would be pretty obvious,” he mumbles, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “The typical best friends to lovers story. Unless you have something better.”

Steve throws his arms up. “I’m just gonna follow your lead,”

“Sounds like a smart thing to do,” Bucky says, grinning when Steve glares at him, and then laughs when Steve playfully pushes him. “Come on. It’s going to be fine. It’ll be like any other Barnes family dinner, okay? All you have to do is be yourself, and answer mom’s millions of questions about our relationship.”

“Yeah, ‘cos that sounds like a whole lot of fun,” Steve mumbles, before letting out a sigh. “You are so lucky I like you so much, Bucky. I wouldn’t do this for anyone else.”

Bucky huffs out a laugh. “I know. That’s why you’re the best,” he says as he throws his arm around Steve’s neck, pulling him closer. “Couldn’t ask for a better guy to be my fake boyfriend!”

Fake boyfriend. If only Bucky knew how Steve really felt… 

“Ready for this?” Bucky asks when they finally reach Bucky’s mom and dad's house.

Steve looks over at Bucky. “Just like any old Barnes family dinner. Right?”

“Right,” Bucky says, before grabbing the doorknob and pushing the door open. “Mom! Dad!” Bucky smiles as soon as his mom pops his head out of the kitchen.

“Bucky!” Winnifred immediately rushes over to pull her son into a hug. “It’s been so long!”

“It’s been like two weeks mom,” Bucky laughs as he hugs her back.

“That’s too much time away for me,” Winnifred huffs, and pulls away from the hug. She looks over and smiles as soon as she spots Steve behind Bucky. “Steve. How wonderful to see you again.” She pulls him into a hug as well. “When Bucky told me that you were joining us as his date. I couldn’t believe it!”

Steve chuckles nervously. “Yeah, uh, he kind of sprung it on me too,” he glances over at Bucky, and Bucky sends him a warning glare. “Thank you for having me over, Mrs. Barnes.”

“None of that nonsense, Steve. How long have you known me? Call me Winnie!”

“Steve’s too polite for that, mom,” Bucky speaks up.

“At least Steve has manners. Maybe his politeness will rub off on you one of these days,” Winnifred huffs. “Come on, boys. Dinner is just about ready.”

Bucky looks over at Steve as Winnifred walks away, and nods towards the kitchen. “Let’s go,” he says, gently placing his hand on Steve’s back as he leads the way into the kitchen. Bucky looks up once they enter the kitchen, and sees his sister Rebecca setting the table. “Hey loser.”

Rebecca instantly rolls her eyes. “I’m already regretting coming to this family dinner,”

Bucky smirks, and lightly punches her on the arm. “Good to see you again. Where’s your date?”

“He’s out in the garage with dad. They’re gushing about Robert’s motorcycle,” Rebecca tells him.

Bucky turns and looks at his mother. “You’re letting her ride around on a motorcycle with some man?”

“Bucky, she’s an adult now. She can do whatever she wants to do with whomever,” Winnifred argues, before letting out a sigh. “As long as she’s being safe. That’s all I care about.”

“Of course I’m being safe,” Rebecca huffs, and she looks over at Steve. “Steve. Is he always like this?”

“Always,” Steve confirms. “You should see him whenever I’m sick, or get in a fight. He’s even worse.”

“Well if you didn’t pick a fight with every man you came in contact with, I wouldn’t have to act that way,” Bucky glares at Steve.

“I don’t pick fights. I’m just doing what’s right,” Steve argues.

“Doing what’s right,” Bucky repeats with a scoff. “You’re the reason I’m getting grey hairs early!”

Rebecca raises her eyebrows as she looks at the two back and forth. “Wow. You two really do act like a married couple. I almost didn’t believe mom when she said you two were coming as dates.”

Bucky glares at her. “Why is that so hard to believe?”

“Because it’s you and Steve,” Rebecca retorts.

“Now, now. Play nice you two,” Winnifred warns, glaring at her children, before looking at Steve. “So, Steve. Tell me all about it. Please tell me my son treated you like the gentlemen I raised him to be.”

“Uh-” Steve instantly blushes, and he looks over at Bucky.

“Of course I did mother!” Bucky exclaims, pretending to be offended. “I asked Stevie out, and took him out for a romantic dinner, and I even made sure he got home safely.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “We live together, dingus. Of course you made sure I got home safely,”

“But I would have done that even if we didn’t live together, and that’s all that matters,” Bucky argues, sticking his tongue out at Steve, who only rolls his eyes at Bucky. Bucky grins.

“Ah, James. My boy. So glad to see you’ve made it,”

Bucky looks over to see his dad walking in the kitchen with Rebecca’s boyfriend, Robert.

“Hi dad,” Bucky says. “Uh, Steve. This is Robert, Rebecca’s boyfriend.”

“Robert, this is Steve. The one we were telling you about earlier. He’s Bucky’s date,” Winnifred speaks first, smiling at Steve, before looking back at Robert.

“Oh. You two are together?” Robert asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Is that a problem, Robert?” Bucky asks, crossing his arms against his chest as he glares at Robert, and Steve is prepared to stop Bucky from throwing punches at Robert, because he knows Bucky would do that. Bucky’s always been protective of him, but especially when people bully him about his sexuality. “Because, if there is a problem, you can fuck off right now.”

“James Buchanan Barnes!” Winnifred gasps. “That language is unacceptable in this house.”

“Bucky, that’s enough now. Of course Robert doesn’t have a problem with it,” Rebecca adds quickly, walking over to Robert and placing a hand on his arm. “You don’t have a problem with it, do you?”

“Absolutely not,” Robert replies quickly, glancing over at Steve, before looking at Bucky. “No problem.”

“Good,” Bucky huffs, stepping closer to Steve protectively.

“Please don’t pick a fight, Buck,” Steve whispers. “You know how much I hate when you do that.”

“Steve, I’m not going to pick a fight,” Bucky grumbles.

“Such a married couple,” Rebecca says as she watches Steve and Bucky. “When’s the wedding?”

“Oh! A wedding! How wonderful would that be!” Winnifred exclaims excitedly.

Bucky can’t help but roll his eyes at how quickly the conversation changes, even though he knows Rebecca is just trying to distract him. Bucky keeps his eye on Robert as dinner gets started.

“So, James. How is the job going at the dock?” George asks as they begin eating dinner.

“It’s fine,” Bucky replies. “Nothing exciting. But it’s nice to have a little extra money.”

“Does Steve not have a job?” Robert asks, only looking at Bucky as he speaks, which annoys Steve greatly. “Surely you don’t just let him do nothing all day?”

“I have a job,” Steve snaps.

“You do?” Winnifred asks. “Bucky didn’t mention this.”

“Well, I- uh-” Steve hesitates. “I help out at the diner. I don’t get paid a lot, but-”

“But it’s enough. Steve helps out plenty,” Bucky adds, glaring at Robert. “He’s not just some housewife, and I don’t appreciate you talking about Steve like he’s not sitting next to me.”

“Bucky,” Steve hisses, grabbing a hold of his arm to try and cool him down. “It’s fine.”

Bucky huffs with annoyance, but he lets it go, because he really doesn’t want to start an argument during their family dinner, when it’s supposed to be a nice evening on Valentine’s Day.

Steve avoids most of the conversation, especially when Robert is involved, because he doesn’t want anymore arguments to happen, with how protective Bucky is of him. But, he enjoys the dinner.

“Thank you m- Winnie!” Steve shouts as Bucky pulls him out of the house.

“Any time dear!” Winnifred shouts back.

“Buck, let me go!” Steve whines as he tries to tug his arm away from Bucky’s tight grip.

Bucky grabs Steve and shoves him against the front door, and kisses him passionately, surprising Steve. Bucky pulls away before Steve even has time to react. “That Robert guy is a homophobic piece of shit, and he shouldn’t have said those things about you. If my sister continues to date him-”

“Then I just won’t be attending anymore future Barnes family dinners,” Steve breathes, staring at Bucky with wide eyes. “Buck, what- what was that?”

Bucky grips both of Steve’s arms, though gentler this time. “You’re important to me, Steve. I- I’ve been wanting to ask you to be my boyfriend for awhile now, but I’m a little scaredy cat.”

Steve scoffs. “I find that hard to believe,”

“No, it’s true, Steve. I am. With girls, it’s different. They aren't my best friend. I can just walk right up to them, and be this cool guy. But, you are my best friend. I only used this family dinner as an excuse, hoping it would lead to something that wasn’t just pretend.”

“Bucky, what- what are you saying?” Steve asks, trying not to work himself up, because he really does not want to have an asthma attack during this surreal moment.

“I want you to be mine, Steve Rogers. Will you do me the honors?” Bucky asks.

“This sounds like a marriage proposal,” Steve grins.

Bucky laughs. “I think perhaps I should take you on a first date first before we get to that stage,”

“Okay,” Steve says, taking a deep breath. “A first date. We can do that. We can do that, right?”

“Hell yeah we can, and I’m gonna make sure we have the best damn first date ever. I’ll show you what a true gentleman I can be. It’s going to be romantic!” Bucky exclaims, before kissing Steve again.

“I can’t wait,” Steve breathes.


End file.
